This invention relates using solar energy or alternate current/AC to store electricity in power storage such as rechargeable battery or battery pack/bank, specifically this invention uses for charging electric vehicle or supplying the electricity for commercial, industrial and/or residential applications. The present invention can be dramatically extended both the solar panel/PV system or AC source and rechargeable battery or rechargeable battery pack/bank lifetime.
The prior arts showing there are rechargeable batteries or battery packs charged by solar panel/PV system or AC power. But the charging system has not considerably suited for wide range customers or the charging system had leaking power from power source to power storage after the power storage reached its full capacity which is not protected the power sources such as solar panel/PV system as well as AC power source and the rechargeable battery or battery pack.
This invention suitable wide range customers to use renewable energy in user friendly condition and is enabling power source such as solar panel/PV system and AC power and power storage such as rechargeable battery or battery pack/bank being use longer period of time. The solar power charging system can be used for commercial, industrial and/or residential customers. For example, the charging system can be used for electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles for individuals or commercial charging station. And also the system can be used for electric power supply for family, office or facility.